


The Examination

by Nununununu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Literal Space Cadet Eddie Brock, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Morally dubious background setting, On Hiatus, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safewords, Size Difference, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Conscripted into the Galactic Corps, Cadet Brock reports as required to the new Examiner. The meeting goes far better than he expects.Space Military!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Includes random Marvel references, particularly the idea of 'Flerken', but isn't a crossover.
> 
> No non-con, but dubious set up (mandatory assessment, ethically and morally shady military, references to sex used for very questionable espionage-related purposes, neither character has control over their general situation, Venom's situation in particular, Carlton Drake's unknowing (?) cockblocking). This AU includes references to a darker version of Drake, but isn't intended as character bashing.
> 
> The sex itself is all enthusiastically consented to, although one brief moment will be warned for at the top of the relevant chapter. Other potential triggers will be listed similarly. 
> 
> While Eddie is referred to as a cadet, he's in his twenties - no underage. Male pronouns for a different Venom to how I usually write the character ('xe/xer' used in first chapter only).

Three knocks – carefully smart and professional – on the closed door.

Raising his chin to hide his nervousness, Cadet Brock returned his hand to his side and resisted the impulse to smooth out his uniform again.

**_Enter. _**The rumbling voice didn’t keep him waiting long.

His heartrate picking up, Eddie carefully pushed open the door. His fellow cadets had been passing around rumours about the quadrant's new Examiner every night the past week after curfew in the dorms: the grapevine had it that they were ferocious, unbelievably powerful, a shapeshifter, possibly there for some highly classified ulterior purpose, a Skrull or even a Klyntar. If it was the latter, what one was doing working for the Galactic Corps was anyone’s guess.

Eddie shivered to think of it.

It didn’t do to dwell on such thoughts now. Swallowing as subtly as possible, he stepped inside the examination room and turned to shut the door. He could feel the Examiner’s regard on his back, sharp and intent and somehow predatory, even though he hadn’t dared look at them yet.

That needed to change.

“Cadet Edward Charles Allan Brock reporting for the examination,” he got out as crisply as he could, standing to attention once he’d turned back around, saluting as his gaze landed on the –

Holy fuck. It _was_ a Klyntar. No, not 'it' – xe?

**_You smell nervous, little human, _**the Klyntar commented sleekly from xer seat at the richly varnished wooden desk and –

And why the fuck hadn’t anyone mentioned just how many _teeth_ the Examiner had?

Sure, Weying from the bunk above had bemoaned the size of xer mouth while Lewis from the bunk below had rhapsodized about xer projected diet – Lewis considering himself a health fanatic who nonetheless was infamous for indulging in the most unusual fads – but –

But.

Those teeth – huge and pointed and gleaming and deadly – seemed to somehow _increase_ in number as Eddie stared at them, transfixed. That was, until an impossibly long tongue whipped out of the Examiner’s grinning mouth, swiping over those pearly gems, and Eddie’s whole body twitched.

“Uh,” Flushing, he hurriedly jerked his gaze away. Oh look, a fake potted succulent on a shelf above the desk? How fascinating.

In his peripheral vision he was well aware of the way the Examiner’s grin only grew. **_Flerken got your tongue?_**

“Ma’am – I mean, sir – I mean –” Damn it, what was the proper address? Eddie had nearly flunked his Galactic Political Correctness class, not for any lack of interest in other species and their cultures, but because there was very little about him that was naturally politically correct. Saluting again in the hope of making up for this, he got out, “Apologies, Examiner!”

Crap, he should have just gone for the title to start with. He internally wilted.

**_At ease, Cadet, _**To his surprise and relief, the Examiner appeared visibly amused, causing Eddie to relax minimally and dare to look directly at xer again. Xe appeared formed of countless glossy black tendrils woven into a vaguely humanoid form – Rocket from three bunk-stacks over had gotten into a fight with Drax over the size of the Examiner, each one claiming wildly different dimensions, and Eddie now wondered if xe might change it dependent upon the cadet.

For all the shape of xer body was vaguely humanoid though, xe was large, very large, xer bulk obvious even seated behind the shiny desk. Drax had definitely been right about that. Xe was also utilising some sort of life support device: an immensely expensive glowing blue sphere Eddie had seen other species use when they possessed a fundamental incompatibility with a planet’s atmosphere.

And for all the Examiner had several tendrils wound around and even inside the sphere, this did not decrease the aura of barely leashed power xe gave off one iota.

“Oh,” The murmur escaped Eddie at the realisation he had been staring at xer again in silence for some time; that they were both simply considering each other, almost but not quite sizing each other up.

He had the distinct impression this was not how examinations tended to progress.

The flush dusting his cheeks again, he prepared to apologise once more – as a cadet, one always needed to be prepared to take responsibility for any perceived mishap, however grossly unjust, this being something Eddie had learned the hard way and only after many punishment shifts. The entire east wing of the training corps was notably cleaner than it had been in years thanks to his difficulty in recalling this, but the lesson had finally sunk in, embedded in his consciousness just like the brush and mop calluses were on the palms of his hands.

**_I said at ease, _**the Examiner reminded him before he could get the words out, and Eddie took xer seriously this time – some superiors used the command only as a means of then finding fault when cadets obeyed – and he shifted his stance accordingly, the apology dying unsaid in his throat.

“Thank you,” he said instead and remembered, just in time, “Ma – Si – damn it – Examiner.”

Fuck.

**_Hrmmm. _**It was almost a chuckle. _Was_ it a chuckle? Did Klyntar laugh? The Examiner pushed a little away from the desk, angling xer chair as if to see him better.

“Er. Examiner?” Eddie realised he was looking automatically for pupils amongst the shimmering swirl of the Klyntar’s iridescent eyes – Weying would no doubt call it his human egocentrism at work – and found himself caught up in the myriad colours therein instead.

_Get a grip, Brock, _He mentally shook himself.

**_You may use the descriptors ‘he / him / his’ for the duration of this examination, _**the Examiner unexpectedly said, which didn’t answer the question of the pronouns xe – no, _he_ – generally used, but at least helped Eddie relax that bit further now he knew the Klyntar's temporarily chosen form of address. He was also mildly surprised, given this sharing of information seemed almost friendly and was inarguably unnecessary. Examiners were under no obligation to tell cadets anything about themselves, after all.

“Sir,” Eddie at least knew the correct response despite his confusion.

**_No salutes, _**the Klyntar instructed however, before his arm could do more than start to rise. Surprised but cautiously grateful, Eddie dropped it back down to his side. **_No need to be so formal, either. _**

It wasn’t Eddie’s imagination – tendrils were snaking towards him as the Examiner shifted closer.

“Sir?” he felt his spine stiffen despite the instruction to relax, something about the increased proximity instructing his hindbrain to scout out possible exits.

There was only the door and that was behind him.

The nearest tendril halted just short of touching Eddie’s cheek. His eyelids nearly fluttered closed at the incomplete touch, an inexplicable impulse urging him to lean in to it. With some effort, he stopped himself.

**_No need to use ‘sir’, _**the Klyntar said, **_Unless you want to. _**

That great head was so close to Eddie now, suspended on the thick tendrils of the Klyntar's neck as the Examiner drifted in front of him, the size of it so much larger than his own. And all those _teeth_ –

Eddie thought faintly: _And that tongue_ –

“What should I call you then?” he managed, only just succeeding in repressing the title, wincing at the realisation he was probably speaking out of turn. This was something his superiors had seen fit to chastise him for many times.

However they sought to shout and curse him into submission, he always suffered with the compulsion to speak.

As the floating head swayed that much closer, Eddie had to fight not to lift his hands up to catch hold of it. The Klyntar licked his teeth again, the tip of that glorious tongue passing bare centimetres away from Eddie’s cheek.

**_I am Venom, _**he told Eddie silkily, **_And for the next hour and fifty five minutes, Cadet Edward Charles Allan Brock, you are mine._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a massive crush.

Eddie might just have whimpered.

Inside. That is, he totally just whimpered _inside_ and not at all audibly and the Klyntar was grinning like a Flerken who ate a whole bunch of gross and inappropriate stuff just because, and not for any reason connected to a noise Eddie _didn’t_ just make –

And you know, thinking of Flerken and their ability to swallow anything, Eddie was bloody curious about what exactly Klyntar ate – by which he specifically meant what the _Examiner_ ate – even as simultaneously he really did _not_ want to know.

_Anyway_ –

Whimpers and diets and bad metaphors aside, the Examiner was just grinning because his mouth was shaped like that, right? Right. Yup.

Okay, so moving on.

**_Cadet, _**Tendrils were drawing lazy spirals around Eddie, the Examiner’s grin growing yet wider.

“Hah,” Eddie’s heart had been rabbiting since he first set eyes upon Venom after shutting the door to the examination room. Now it winched up to a gallop, “Yes si– shit, er – I mean,” He cleared his throat, “Yes?”

Swearing was something else his superiors always took him to task over without fail, yet another habit he was finding difficult to break.

But: **_You are still nervous, _**Venom simply observed – and wasn’t that a rush, knowing the Klyntar’s _name_, Venom _telling_ Eddie his name, _trusting_ him with it –

“Ah,” With some difficulty, Eddie endeavoured to get his mind back on track. Venom had ordered him to be at ease, hadn’t he. And hadn’t objected in any way to him swearing or speaking freely just now. As such, he offered kind of tentatively, “I think nervousness is probably normal given this is an examination, Ve– uh. Venom. Sir.”

Fucking crap, the last just slipped out. Eddie sagged.

**_Hrmmm. _**Venom’s largest tendrils sort of undulated and that noise; that low, almost purring sound rumbling deep in what passed for his throat – Eddie was more certain it _was_ a laugh, now. **_Water?_**

“What?” Eddie couldn’t help his reaction to the non-sequitur. He caught himself a second later, “Sorry si – Venom. I meant, what?”

**_There is no difference to the way you phrased that question, _**The Klyntar paused just to narrow his opalescent eyes at Eddie, the lack of anger or irritation to his voice creating the impression the expression was more of a blink than a frown.

“Er –” Shit no, there wasn’t. “Sorry,” Eddie forgot himself further, flustered enough to scratch his head, “I guess I’m not at my best.”

And here he was supposed to be making as good an impression as possible. Fuck.

**_Calm yourself, Cadet. _**Venom truly _was_ grinning in amusement, wasn’t he, and not just because his mouth was shaped like that. **_I am offering you water. _**A glossy black lesser tendril hefted a pitcher up off the desk, while another proffered a glass already containing ice. It looked rather like someone had opted to use an ancient human-style pickaxe to hack shards off a block of the latter in place of making them with an ice-cube tray. Or possibly Venom had just gnawed at it. **_You are nervous; I am attempting to put you at ease._**

There was something undeniably sweet about his earnestness.

“O-Oh,” Eddie struggled valiantly to keep his reaction off his face. “Yeah then, thanks.”

**_That’s better, _**Venom purred before Eddie could berate himself for his informality, and a tendril nudged his ankle as the rest of the Klyntar’s body withdrew back towards the desk. The touch made him jump even as it directed him towards the room’s unoccupied chair, **_Have a seat._**

“All right,” Eddie eased himself down gratefully. He’d been called out of the daily drills long enough to do a quick warm down and snatch an even quicker shower before stuffing himself into his dress uniform for the examination, but that was all the rest he’d got since the five a.m. wakeup call. The comfort of sitting made him sigh – internally! – in relief, and he unconsciously relaxed that much further.

A tendril neatly poured his glass of water and passed it over to him across the desk, and Eddie accepted it with murmured thanks. He drank, the water cool and clear and infinitely better quality than the canteens of flat recycled ‘H2-Oh’™ cadets were typically supplied with. The liquid seemed to seep into every part of him, his whole body almost painfully grateful for the treat.

“Mmmm,” Eddie had absolutely no hope of preventing the appreciative noise from spilling out of his throat. His eyes flew back open as he cringed in anticipation of the Klyntar’s reaction, not having realised they’d closed.

**_There is no need to censor yourself,_** was all Venom said.

There was _always_ the need to censor himself now he was a cadet.

A sudden thought made Eddie tense, “Is this a test?”

It was forbidden for cadets to discuss what actually transpired during an examination, a rule that was harshly cracked down on – unlike gossiping about the Examiner after lights out – but everyone knew that if you didn’t pass the examination, you were either put into mandatory retraining and it would be _years_ before you saw active duty –

Or else you simply seemed to –

Disappear. There were cadets that didn’t seem to emerge from the examination room at all.

The last Examiner had been an ancient wizened Kree, one cadets whispered sent failures off to her slave ships. Gazing at Venom’s awe-inspiring teeth, Eddie tried very hard not to wonder if he had just inadvertently answered his question about the Klyntar’s diet.

**_Everything about the examination is, in a sense, a test, _**Venom informed him, which was pretty much in line with what Eddie had been expecting on walking into the room – far more so than the odd kind of friendliness and consideration the Klyntar kept treating him with.

Several tendrils still wrapped around their glowing life-giving sphere, Venom manifested a hand – large, very large, in proportion with the rest of his humanoid form, and very clawed – and, while Eddie was endeavouring to marvel at this as discreetly as possible, tapped a button on the wooden desk that brought up a holographic screen displaying Eddie’s records.

His latest test scores were prominently displayed. Eddie flinched.

**_These are largely not of interest,_** Venom – amazingly – flicked past them. Eddie’s superiors would have had a lot to say had Eddie himself tried this. They had a lot to say about his test scores generally and very little of it positive. ‘Used to apply himself the first time around’ was about the best of it, along with ‘could show potential if tried harder’.

He _did_ try. The first time around, he had tried his utmost and still failed. So now he was here on conscription rather than as a volunteer, what was the point?

Unfortunately the answer at least partially seemed likely to be ‘in order to pass the examination’, something that Eddie could have done with realising sooner.

**_You opted for conscription instead of a prison sentence, _**Venom remarked, which was kind of freaky – some sort of mind-reading? Weying had insisted the Examiner was capable of it, although she hadn’t explained how.

“Yes?” Eddie tensed, fingers tightening around his half empty glass –

Until he saw Venom was glancing at the ‘past history’ section of his records, as it were. The text was translated into some sort of Kree-Galactic Basic-Skrull-Unknown Glyphs mashup, which led him to wonder if Klyntar had their own written language and, if so, why Venom chose not to use it. Still, the dreadful photograph of late adolescent Cadet Brock from his misguided volunteering attempt was enough to clue Eddie in to the information Venom was scanning through.

**_You sound uncertain, _**the Klyntar pointed out, which was fair given Eddie’s voice had undeniably risen at the end of his answer.

“Yeah, I – er,” Raising his free hand, Eddie found himself rubbing the back of his neck ruefully, “Didn’t really fancy a stint in lockup, to be honest.”

He’d almost been able to convince himself it would be worth it to get some really good material for an article on the corruption of the galaxy’s prisons and its disproportionate punishment system, but seeing as he’d got in trouble in the first place for the results of what the judge called his ‘imprudent journalistic crusade’, the most likely result of his writing such an article seemed likely to be a direct route back into said prison. Damn it.

The galaxy wasn’t anywhere _near_ as up on the concept of ‘free speech’ as its assorted politicians liked to make out. Really, Eddie told himself, this hadn’t come as a surprise.

He was still planning to write that article. Just – not yet. In a few years' time instead, once he’d finished in the military and had put on more weight and muscle. After all, the rumours that went around about prisons were _brutal_ – although Eddie wasn’t afraid, of course. Even if Weying, who had far more experience with aliens, liked to tease that many a species out there would love to just eat him up.

Eyeing Venom’s tongue – _teeth!_ Eddie totally meant teeth – he couldn’t help but wonder if this might be true.

**_You would be wasted in prison, _**Venom stated, which – well, which Eddie thought was surprisingly nice of him, seeing as no few of his fellow cadets along with the majority of his superiors plus most of the people he had met generally throughout his life seemed to hold the opposite opinion to this.

“Thanks,” He attempted to hide a helpless smile in his glass, a little clumsy with it, the rim clinking a embarrassingly hard against his teeth.

**_Careful, _**A slender tendril tapped at his wrist, as if lightly chiding or even a little teasing, and Eddie –

Eddie twitched visibly in his seat, his belly flexing, dick jumping within the tight confines of his dress trousers, his heart racing like he’d just been tapped by a live wire.

_Fuck fuck fuck –_

He struggled frantically to conceal all of this, to pretend it hadn’t happened, berating himself for the overreaction. But oh, the tendril had felt surprisingly _warm_ when for some reason he’d expected it to feel cold. There had been an amount of slickness to it and an amount of give, like if he squeezed it gently there would be some flexible resistance but he’d also be able to manipulate its shape, and –

And he _really_ – damn it, Brock – needed to stop thinking about this.

Venom was looking at him.

**_Let’s move onto your medical history, _**The Klyntar stated, which was a big bucket of ice water on Eddie’s libido.

“If you have to?” He couldn’t help but cringe. It was all there in black and white – or rather, a mishmash of currently sepia scribbles: mild alcohol dependence (cold turkey since his conscription), minor dabbling in illicit substances (same), overreliance and abuse of prescription medicine (he wasn’t thinking about that one), a couple of hospital visits he wasn’t thinking about either, and it just kind of descended from there.

“Do you need,” Eddie swallowed, his chest pierced with gratitude when a tendril immediately lifted the pitcher to refill his empty glass. He sipped, “Thanks. Do you need to, ah, verify any of it?”

**_No, _**was the straightforward answer, and Venom flicked past the screen to instead display Eddie’s current vital stats, **_However this amongst other information requires verifying in depth. _**

“Okay,” Eddie had been anticipating this. Although – no, not ‘anticipating’. He hadn’t intended to think that. ‘Expecting’, that was better. His gaze latched again onto Venom’s impressive tongue. “Uh, verify how? And what exactly?”

And – 'in depth'? He had to clamp down hard on his imagination to stop it running wild.

**_I am glad you have relaxed, _**Venom moved away from the desk once more, **_It will make what is to come much easier_**, and _woah_, that was a way to get Eddie to tense right back up, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the Klyntar drew towards him once again.

“What is – to come?” he echoed slightly faintly. Simply because, he told himself, all those teeth were abruptly very close.

Also because all those teeth were attached to the rest of Venom. And Venom was – he was –

Eddie quashed that thought before it could fully form. He was understandably nervous – big moment! Big day! – that's all it was.

**_Yes, _**Venom’s tone was very certain. **_The check-up needs to be thorough given it is one of the more important aspects of the examination. Such elements not only serve to highlight areas a cadet might excel in on future missions, but also must be passed if they are to continue their training._**

So Eddie wasn’t to fuck up, then.

Venom’s tendrils were circling him almost lazily, yet seeming to wind ever nearer, **_You may say what you are thinking._**

“Are you going to –” No, Eddie absolutely could not say what he was thinking. Biting his lip, he went instead for, “Do I need to strip off for this?”

Venom stared at him.

Eddie stared back. Had he – misinterpreted?

But then, after a moment, **_Yes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a little trouble undressing himself.

“Oh – okay,” The room wasn’t exactly as warm as it could have been, but hey, Eddie was used to sluicing himself down elbow to elbow with his bunk-stack mates in their dorm’s arctic showers, and it wasn’t as if Venom had any ulterior motive here.

Damn it, that is to say Eddie wasn’t – he _wasn’t_ hoping Venom had any ulterior motives here. Because it would be bad of him, to hope for that! And – and wrong! And anyway, this was Eddie’s very scary examination, even if it wasn’t nearly as scary as he’d expected so far.

So.

“I’ll just, ah, put this somewhere then,” Looking around for somewhere to deposit the glass, not wanting to presume and go for the desk, Eddie placed his other hand in readiness on his dress tie.

**_Here, _**Venom extended a tendril to take the glass, whisking it away somewhere –

“Thank you”

** _You are welcome_ **

– and when Eddie fumbled over the knot, mentally cursing his clumsiness, proffered said tendril almost tentatively. **_Allow me?_**

“Yeah?” Heat flooded Eddie’s cheeks even faster than before and he swallowed compulsively, “Um I mean, yes. Please. If you don’t mind?”

**_I don’t mind. _**Another slender tendril got in on the action and, between them, swiftly vanquished the knot. Eddie held himself still while they worked, his chin up, throat bared to the Klyntar, his gaze on those opalescent eyes as Venom watched him in return.

Eddie's heart was still pounding, but being so close all those teeth was – was _thrilling_. It was thrilling to have Venom’s attention on him like this, to have such a powerful being’s tendrils all but wrapped around him while Eddie was so vulnerable.

**_Edward, _**Venom said quietly, almost as if he somehow heard this, and a spasm crossed Eddie’s face before he could prevent it.

“Uh –”

**_Uh – _**Venom faltered, the first time he had done so, and Eddie almost apologised instinctively. But the Klyntar was nothing like any of his superiors and, rather than being irate, seemed almost chagrined. **_You do not care to be addressed by your first name?_**

“You said it to try to help me relax more, yeah?” Eddie guessed, melting a little inside when Venom nodded – or made an approximation of a nod, bobbing his head on the end of his long neck tendrils.

** _Indeed._ **

Curling his fingers into fists to quell the desire to reach out and touch, Eddie dared to ask, “Then will you call me Eddie? Please.”

**_Eddie, _**Venom repeated, not quite a question.

Eddie spasmed – his dick and all the rest of him – in happy approval this time.

**_Eddie, _**Venom repeated, much like he was trying it out and finding he liked it, and Eddie puffed his chest up to about three times its usual size at the sound of his name in that deep bass voice.

“Yeah,” he replied a little huskily and then realised Venom might be trying to tell him something, “I mean –” Crap. “Yes?”

**_Hrmmm. _**He was fast growing to really like the sound of the Klyntar’s laughter.

Venom was laughing at him, but not in a mean way: laughing _with_ him more like, wanting Eddie to be in on the joke. Catching a glimpse of those iridescent eyes, he got the impression Venom was looking at Eddie almost –

Almost as if perhaps he found Eddie just as endearing as Eddie found Venom fascinating.

But – no. No, it couldn't be. Eddie had to be imagining things. This was his Very Scary Examination – damn it Brock, for fuck's sake – and Venom had admitted that much of it was a test, and – and what if Eddie _failed_?

Would –

Would Venom _eat him_?

“I –” It took Eddie a moment to realise his hands had frozen on the stiff button holding the collar closed on his dress shirt, his uniform jacket taut over the sudden tension in his shoulders.

**_I will not harm you, _**Venom said lowly, smoothly. Eddie realised the Klyntar had retreated back to the desk, except for the tiniest of tendrils brushing warm and soft against his wrist, as if seeking to reassure.

“I, ah – I know.” _Did_ he know? Yes, his conscious mind rather thought that it did. But all the same –

Eddie’s heart was battering his ribs. But it wasn’t _fear_ he felt at the thought of all those teeth biting down on him, into his flesh –

Well, okay, it _was_ fear, if he thought about it actually, really and truly happening in real life, as it were, and of it being painful, but –

But just thinking about those teeth closing down, say on the curve of his shoulder or the palm of his hand – closing down gently and painlessly; of that long tongue wrapping several times over around his wrist –

Of that long tongue wrapping around his cock –

“_Uh fuck_ –”

Said cock was plumping up rapidly inside his dress trousers and Eddie needed to _get a fucking grip._

**_Would you care for me to call a chaperone? _**Venom offered, solicitous, as if he was concerned Eddie was still afraid of him; as if Eddie was shaking because he didn’t feel safe.

“No, I –” Eddie did _not_ fucking care for any of his superiors to be summoned to come chaperone part of his examination. He could well imagine the fall out for _that_. And besides – He didn’t _want_ anyone else there.

He wanted it to be just the two of them. Just him and Venom –

Eddie stifled a little noise, fingers feeling thick against his collar, “No, I’m good, I'm good. Are you good?”

**_At this moment__?_** Venom purred, **_Eddie, I am _very_ good._**

And oh, that _voice_ –

This examination was all sorts of weird and a little bit – okay, _a lot_ – awesome, and Eddie let his attention stray to the side of the room he’d been steadfastly ignoring so far. To the curtain that could be pulled to divide it off, and the meagrely padded narrow examination table Eddie's mind immediately thought of as a 'bed' –

You know, just because.

Snatching his thoughts away from the implications even as his brain continued to insist on that particular word choice, he made himself focus hastily on the small end table at the foot of the bed – no, not bed; examination table! A swivel lamp and a tray of various implements stood upon the former, the assortment all more or less familiar from previous medical checks.

He wondered which of the intsruments Venom was going to use.

“You, um,” Chewing the inside of his cheek, Eddie got the tricky button open, pretending he wasn't wishing Venom had helped him again. He could undress himself. Even if he _really wanted_ Venom to do it.

Endeavouring valiantly to stifle such thoughts, Eddie shrugged his shoulders to get the jacket of his dress uniform off.

“You want me on the bed?” _Damn_ it, he'd intended to say table. Really. “Shit, I mean –”

**_Hrmmm. _**Another rolling laugh. **_It is all right; I know what you mean. And – Eddie, you don’t need to undress entirely._**

“Oh,” Flushing hotly all over again, Eddie paused with his hands on his belt.

That tongue slid ever so slowly over all those teeth. **_That is to say, you don't need to undress entirely – y_****_e__t. _**

Eddie's cock jerked just as much as the rest of Eddie did in reaction to that.

“_Heh_,” He gulped a huge breath in, refusing to let it shake. Anticipation – he –

He definitely _wasn’t_ feeling anticipation again. Just a touch of understandable nerves, that was all.

Leaving his belt done up for the time being – _shit_, his dick was _way_ too interested in that ‘yet’ – Eddie tossed the jacket on the back of the chair he’d sat on earlier, followed by his shirt and then undervest. He spread his arms a little, “So where’d you want me? Bed?”

**_Yes, on the bed, _**was the prompt answer, **_If you will feel at ease there. Seated for the time being. I will lock the door to ensure privacy, if you agree.  
_**

“Y-yeah, I agree,” Eddie fervently informed his dick that this development didn’t mean anything more than what Venom had said.

It didn’t mean anything else at all.

As a long tendril slipped across the room to poke at the keypad next to the door, Eddie hopped up to sit on the side of the bed, his legs bent at the knee and feet kicking a little, forcing himself to at least appear outwardly calm as he heard the lock beep.

His cock perked up that much more in his trousers at the sound. Exhaling shallowly, Eddie pretended not to notice this.

“Thanks, man,” Fuck, “I mean, Venom.” He _certainly_ didn’t want any of his superiors bursting in on them, even in an emergency.

Fuck, Eddie bloody hoped there wasn’t an emergency.

His accidental informality resulted in that gorgeous rumbling laugh again, Venom’s clear amusement helping him to lose the little bit of tension he’d regained at the slip. Eddie watched eagerly – that was, he watched _curiously_ – as the Klyntar circled over to him, a great clawed hand forming again to tap on another holographic screen at the little end table, turning on the lamp.

Venom angled the screen so Eddie could see the list of his vital stats.

**_With your permission, I will check if these are correct. _**That little tendril was back, this time tapping his knuckles.

“Sure,” Eddie hadn’t expected to be asked _permission_ for any of this. He glanced around the room, failing to find any of the equipment required to take things like blood pressure or height or the like, “How?”

**_With your permission, _**Venom repeated, and that little tendril gave the back of his hand another tap.

Without thinking, Eddie turned his hand to catch hold of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has some difficulty with vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooo much for the lovely comments and kudos!! :D It means so much people like this fic. The chapter count might change during editing (some of what my ill brain made me write is a bit WTF XD). Thanks for the reassurance about the quick updates!
> 
> Just in case, do bear in mind the tags for this fic as a whole please. Also, Venom's abilities appear slightly different to canon in this AU. There's sort of a reason for this, which will be touched on later.

** _Uh –_ **

“Uh –”

They both froze.

Venom was staring at Eddie much like no one had ever been brave – or weird – enough to just go ahead and grab a tentacle without warning before –

Shit, wait. Not ‘tentacle’. Eddie didn't dare risk starting thinking of them as tenta– as _you-know-whats_. Even if his dick, heedless of his brain, was all for it.

_Ahem_. Anyway_._

_Anyway_ –

He was touching Venom. He was –

He was _touching_ Venom. He was touching _Venom_. He was _touching Venom_. And Venom signally wasn’t biting Eddie’s head off in return.

Like, _holy_ _fuck_.

“Ah –” Eddie’s fingers remained wrapped around the tenta– tendril – fuck, _you-know-what_ – as he stared up at the Klyntar, reeling. The tendril felt even warmer than he remembered – and alive, flexible, slightly slick; tapering off gracefully at the end. It twitched slightly as Eddie’s fingers shifted likewise.

“_Mm_,” Eddie jerked a little, helpless, and was certain the Klyntar repressed a reaction of his own.

**_Eddie? _**Venom sounded not quite – uncertain. Perhaps taken off guard.

The tendril wriggled once more against Eddie’s palm. His tongue flicking out like he was scenting the air, Venom leant his great head nearer. Eddie’s nipples prickled in the cool air of the examination room, the hair on the nape of his neck rising. He was seated semi-naked, half-hard in his trousers on the narrow bed, and Venom was drawing closer towards him –

“V-Venom?” Needless to say Eddie’s mind was going to _aaall_ sorts of places.

**_Eddie, _**That sharp toothed grin was slowly growing.

“Uh,” Eddie couldn’t get enough breath in, “Venom, I –”

And this –

This was when he realised. He realised –

He had _grabbed. _And_ without warning_.

“Oh shit I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that!” Gasping an apology more sincere than any he’d uttered since being conscripted, Eddie let go of said tendril post-haste, reflexively scooting away from Venom so quickly his arse skidded on the thin paper sheet spread out over the hard mattress on the bed. And Venom –

**_Hrmmm hrmmm hrmmm, _**Venom was _laughing_.

Full throated, this time – or the equivalent for a being who only sort of technically right now had a throat. Laughing like he was no longer holding back, or had forgotten to hold back, those white eyes crinkled up into curved little slits, and Eddie was –

“I’m sorry I grabbed you,” Eddie was grinning helplessly, relaxing despite himself, charmed for all his flustered embarrassment. He also really – like, _really_ – wanted to touch Venom again.

**_Don’t trouble yourself over it. _**Venom was still chuckling. **_You are literally the only person who has ever grabbed a part of me and then apologised._**

Eddie rather thought he might have heard an unspoken ‘or survived’, but maybe that just his imagination talking. Although –

Was there implication in Venom’s comment? That someone – or someones? – had previously ‘grabbed’ the Klyntar.

Who the hell else would dare? And _why_? A whole lot of questions sprang up in Eddie’s mind, but none of them seemed appropriate to ask.

“You know, your laugh’s kind of weird,” Eddie couldn’t stop himself from blurting out instead, because the only alternative was saying how much he liked it.

**_Weird? _**Venom made a scandalised noise reminiscent of a Flerken’s hiss. This probably should have been terrifying, but in fact did nothing to lessen Eddie’s grin.

“Uh-huh,” Seeing as he hadn’t been scolded, he couldn’t resist.

**_Your small single-formed body and four meagre limbs are ‘weird’, _**Venom shot back at him, which wasn’t exactly very Examiner like behaviour – to say the least – but Eddie totally wasn’t about to complain.

And then Venom added amazingly, **_But we like them._**

We?

Distracted by the pronoun, it took a second for the meaning of the rest of the remark to sink in.

“Y-you like how I look?” Eddie spluttered, caught between delighted, stunned and, mortifyingly, almost _shy_.

Predictably his cock was absolutely _all for_ this revelation. 

**_Hmph. Maybe, _**was Venom’s attempt at dissembling, like he hadn’t just basically said as much.

Eddie once again completely failed to edit himself, “You know, honestly – I _like_ your laugh. And I like your face, too.”

It went without saying this was a gargantuan understatement.

**_Eddie, _**Venom sounded taken aback all over again – and rather like he had no idea how to answer. **_I – Thank you._**

Clamping down on the urge to launch into a list of further things he liked about the Klyntar, Eddie went for a simple, “You’re welcome.”

They gazed at each other for a moment. Then, 

“Oh,” Eddie unintentionally murmured –

For Venom was forming himself more of a humanoid body, much as he had at the beginning of the examination; giving himself a torso and shoulders, rather than appearing as just a floating head on a neck. He was leaning in close to Eddie again – way closer than Eddie belatedly realised was appropriate for Examiner and cadet, and –

And that was what they were, weren’t they. Examiner and cadet.

How the hell had he _forgotten_ that?

**_Right. To continue with the examination, _**Venom said a touch heavily, as if he too had just remembered and was reminding himself of this. **_Eddie, with your permission –_**

Oh yeah, Venom had been asking him something, hadn’t he, back before Eddie grabbed.

“Uh-huh,” Eddie attempted to look serious rather than eager. But as checking his vital stats might involve touching him in some way –

His cock was insistently pointing out that it ‘vitally’ required checking – and fuck yes, Venom had his permission for it –

“Hah,” Eddie watched as that tendril returned, poised near his wrist again.

Waiting.

“Yes, you have my permission,” Recalling earlier taps, Eddie reminded Venom, rather than requesting the tendril tap a certain other part of his body instead.

His cock throbbed a bit with the imagined touch, plumping up that much further. Fuck.

**_You may find you rescind that permission once I have explained, _**Venom cautioned, which – okay yeah, was a good point.

“Uh-huh,” Eddie therefore repeated, making some effort to get his mind back on the fact that this was supposed to be – _was!_ Not ‘supposed to be’, but was – a medical check-up and an important aspect of his Very Scary Examination, and not –

Whatever this was.

**_A short period of telepathic contact performed via a temporary bond is all that will be necessary to gather far more accurate readings than those collected during your last so-called ‘health check’. _**Venom was explaining, **_However this will require an amount of physical contact._**

Eddie’s cock didn’t do the equivalent of a fist pump of enthusiasm, nope.

“Yeah, I consent,” he confirmed, “Go for it.”

He also wasn’t wondering what else exactly Venom might sense about him or his body from this ‘telepathic contact’, not at all.

**_I shall seek _****_only t_****_he required information, _**Venom said, which answered that question, **_The bond will be brief and harmless._**

Tendrils were winding around Eddie, seeming to locate specific points on his upper back, chest and shoulders; the pulse points on his wrist and his neck.

Almost as if he was speaking to himself, Venom said, **_I believe it used to be easier – before._**

“’Before’?” Eddie blinked, and the Klyntar shook his head.

** _No matter. Are you ready?_ **

**“**I’m _so_ _ready_,” Eddie enthused on behalf of his cock. He heard what he said a moment too late and had to kind of splutter-cough into a hand. _Fuck._

**_I can see that, _**Venom observed so smoothly it took Eddie longer than it should have to realise what he’d said.

_Oh my god. _Did Venom just refer to his boner?!

Said boner was extremely keen on this possibility.

**_Hrmmm_**. Venom was laughing at him again. Eddie could only grin back somewhat sheepishly. The tendrils brushed his skin, only just making contact, and he jumped.

_Fuck, calm down Brock –_

That was easier said than done.

**_Ready? _**Venom asked again, serious now, and Eddie nodded.

“Yeah.” There was –

A sensation like – like slow, wonderful _warmth_ spreading outward from those small points of contact. Eddie just had time to register how bloody fantastic it felt –

And then it was gone.

“Oh,” Eddie's mind tried reaching out for it automatically, snatching for the sensation, oddly bereft at the loss, “Venom? That was –” He groped for a more temperate adjective than ‘awesome’, settling in the end for “pretty funky.”

**_'Funky'? _**Venom sort of blinked at him. He seemed – nonplussed wasn't quite the right word.**_The majority of cadets notice nothing. _****_The rest find it unnerving or otherwise off-putting, or refuse consent._**

Hence the instruments on the tray to enable a more conventional check-up, Eddie supposed.

“Wait,” Something occurred to him, “You’re not saying I’m the only one to think it’s _fucking cool_ you can do that?” Couldn't be.

Venom stared at him some more.

** _Essentially I am, yes. You are._ **

Eddie had to seriously question all the other cadets to have taken this examination. What the hell was wrong with them? Or –

A tiny voice at the back of his mind was flagging the possibility that instead, just maybe, something was wrong with _him_. That perhaps Eddie should be seriously questioning _himself_.

**_There is nothing wrong with you, _**Venom stated firmly, which was nice of him, considering most people seemed to think there was _plenty_ wrong with Eddie – especially his superiors. But all the same –

Had – Had Venom read his mind?

Eddie shifted uncertainly, “Er –”

**_The temporary bond has been terminated, _**Chuckling a little, Venom withdrew to the small end table as if to give Eddie room. **_I cannot utilise telepathy without first establishing physical contact and creating a temporary bond, and I will not do this without your consent. I was simply responding to your expression._**

“Heh, guess I was kind of making a face,” Relaxing, Eddie had to laugh at himself.

**_I also have an excellent sense of smell. _**This seemed a bit of a non-sequitur until Venom added, **_This similarly__ enables me to deduce – certain things._**

Uh – okay, shit.

Eddie just about managed not to glance down at his lap, conscious there was little chance his boner wasn’t obvious. Trapped in his dress trousers as it was, his dick still took the chance to swell yet further, delighted by this second potential reference.

The thought of Venom smelling exactly how aroused Eddie was, perhaps tasting the scent of it in the air –

Shiiiit. Eddie clutched a bit at the edge of the mattress, intently aware Venom was looking at him.

Licking those incredible teeth.

“_Fuck_,” Eddie squirmed. Bloody hell, he was _so fucking turned on_.

**_Eddie, _**Venom started –

Just as something binged on the holographic screen. A text-command popping up in accompaniment to the noise, demanding input.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finds a reason to take off his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very many thanks indeed for the kudos and comments last chapter! :D :D
> 
> Chapter warning for a brief reference to a possible past suicide attempt. Chapter count may still change; I'll update the total number asap.
> 
> For all I was hoping for PWP, my ill brain seems to have insisted I include some /feelings/ here and next chap (or Venom's emotionally constipated version of them). Had to shuffle things about on editing, so it's taking a bit longer than expected, but they'll get there... eventually...
> 
> (Update: changed two words).

“_Fuck_,” Eddie deflated, his breath gusting out of him in disappointment he did his utmost to hide.

**_Hmph. _**At least Venom seemed similarly put out, jabbing a tendril at the screen rather harder than he had done previously. **_Updating_** **_vital statistics, before this thing starts beeping at us more. And getting louder._**

Eddie had to chuckle just a little at the sheer amount of affront in the Klyntar’s tone.

Stroking a tendril over the glyphs, Venom changed them into pure Galactic Basic, the language every cadet was expected to solely use to communicate. **_Is this your language of choice?_**

“I guess. Or, um. Terran,” Eddie goggled as discreetly as possible as Venom split the screen, doubling the writing. Half of it transformed back into the Klyntar’s glyphs-mashup, while the other half reshaped the words into a script Eddie hadn’t seen since his conscription.

“Hey, thanks.” Being able to read in his first language was a relief from stress Eddie hadn’t known he was feeling until it ceased, and he had to struggle to moderate his reaction.

** _It is no problem._ **

Oh, to be able to get away with such things: Eddie’s superiors would have a _fit_ if they knew. For all that Political Correctness class had tried to make out the Galactic Corps was so inclusive and welcoming, the reality wasn’t much like that at all.

Watching the Klyntar next input extremely precise measurements for his assorted stats, far more exact than they had ever been, Eddie blinked.

“You got all that from just a touch?”

**_'All that' was nothing. _**For a being with no nose, Venom made a noise much like a snort, an inelegant sound Eddie found he liked nearly as much as that laugh, **_If the situation called for it,_** **_I could have obtained far more information if the bond had been deeper and you permitted it._**

Eddie didn’t bother to hide how impressed he felt, “Wow.”

**_Hmm? _**Venom paused to sort of blink at him in apparent surprise, before snorting a second time, **_I suppose it is impressive in comparison to the last ‘doctor’ you saw. They didn’t even fix your knee. Nor did the so-called medics before that._**

“My – knee?” Eddie rubbed said knee automatically.

**_Yes, _**Venom informed him, turning away from the screen in order to give him his full attention, **_You broke your leg in three places falling off your motorbike on Terra when you were nineteen years of age, _**as if Eddie didn’t clearly remember that particularly stunning moment of heroic action, after getting kicked out of the Corps when he’d failed the first time around and had decided, in a fit of drunken rage, to say ‘fuck you’ to the galaxy by riding his bike off a cliff.

He had to wince at the idiocy of it in hindsight. It hadn’t been intended as a suicide attempt, or at least his sober mind didn’t think it was, but his records sure implied it to be.

The hospital had fixed the broken bones, but every doctor he’d seen had claimed there was nothing the matter with his knee, however much Eddie had sought to point out the salient fact that, as the owner and manual operator of his body, he was fucking qualified to identify it when something was wrong.

He’d been favouring the leg ever since as a result and it screwed up his reaction times in drills, and had got him into a number of difficulties by giving out unpredictably. He’d all but flunked a couple of tests accordingly and had consequently been punished for it.

**_It would have been a simple thing for me to have sorted out before, _**Venom was saying not quite absently,**_ I am sure of it. _**His tone grew more focused as he considered Eddie.** _Eddie. You are welcome to decline, but if you wish and if possible, I am willing to repair the damage done. _ **

“You – would do that for me?” Eddie winced at the question a second later, given Venom had just damn well said he would. That was, if possible.

**_I would indeed 'do that' for you. _**Venom was chuckling gently, his amusement and lack of irritation helping Eddie to relax and get a grip.

Not, alas, a grip on his cock, but he was determinedly trying not to think about that.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks,” Flustered, Eddie tugged at an ear awkwardly, trying to get his mind up to speed so he could think through the implications of the offer. This was not only difficult given he’d always been the kind to look before he leapt, as Weying had a tendency to put it –

But also due to the fact that at least sixty five percent of Eddie’s brain was thoroughly distracted by Venom’s proximity and the state of his dick.

He rubbed somewhat ruefully at the back of his neck, “Is this part of the examination?” He didn’t think so, but –

**_No, _**Venom said at once, his tone certain, **_I am permitted to act independently to a degree within my role as Examiner. _**

That was clear enough.

Eddie was harbouring some highly curious questions he was trying hard not to voice. And while a _vast_ number of these involved Venom and his shapeshifting, and what precisely the Klyntar could sense and do and feel with those tenta- damn it – _tendrils _–

Heh, yeah. Moving on.

Those aside, Eddie also had several pertinent questions regarding Venom’s role in the military. Because the Klyntar was essentially and fundamentally unlike any of Eddie’s superiors in every way –

_Thank fuck_

– and he was additionally unlike anything Eddie had heard about the former Examiner: that old Kree who’d been farmed out to her slave ships herself or so rumour said, when she grew too bitter and gnarled and twisted for even the Galactic Corps, and had been caught enough times doing unspeakable things to cadets.

It was a relief to know, in a sense, that there was a place where the Galactic Corps drew the line. Even if said line was a lot further out than Eddie felt it should be most of the time. Although –

Although Eddie wouldn’t mind Venom doing some Unspeakable Things to him. Of an extremely different nature to that old Kree’s baseless punishments, that was.

**_We can continue with the examination while you consider, if you wish, _**Venom put in at this point, **_And may I remind you that you are under no obligation to agree. I simply – wanted to offer you what aid I may be able to provide._**

Inexplicably touched, Eddie shook his head, “No, I don’t need more time. There won’t be any repercussions for you, right?”

He hadn’t missed Venom saying ‘to a degree’.

Who cared what Eddie’s superiors would think if he emerged with a healed knee; they’d no doubt find something about it to fault. But if there was the possibility the Klyntar might get in some sort of trouble for this –

**_You are concerned about me? _**Venom replied slowly, as if this was a completely foreign concept. Given the apparent reactions of the other cadets out there, perhaps it was.

“Yeah,” Eddie pulled a bit of a face to cover a sudden degree of self-consciousness, “Am I being dumb?”

**_No, Eddie, _**was the immediate reaction, **_You are not ‘dumb’. And I thank you. For your concern. _**Venom was back to sounding like he didn’t know how to react. He recovered smoothly however, **_While there are expectations placed upon the both of us regarding this examination, I do not believe I should face repercussions for an attempt at healing you, aside from – if I am successful – the demand that I should do the same for others._**

“Do you,” Eddie blurted without meaning to, “Heal other cadets?”

The possibility prompted an emotion to stir inside him that wasn’t – that really fucking _shouldn’t_ be – misplaced jealousy. Because it would be a ridiculous thing to be jealous of, wouldn't it.

Besides, the thought of Venom-the-unexpected-medic was kind of adorable.

**_It depends on a number of factors, _**Venom tipped his great head as if in consideration, **_I should observe that I will need to temporarily bond with you again, if you agree to the attempt. And the bond will need to be deeper._**

“Ah –” Eddie struggled to suppress his reaction to just how much he wanted to experience that delightful warm, encompassing sensation again. It went without saying how much he wanted Venom to touch him.

So yes, ‘deeper’ please. Deeper would be good.

Down in his trousers, Eddie’s dick was doing a dance of encouragement as his imagination attempted to run away with this.

“I agree,” He therefore told Venom, as he knew he would all along, “I want you to touch me –” What was he _saying_; fucking hell, Brock. “I _mean_, I would like you to try to heal me. Please.”

Thankfully Eddie's blunder just resulted in that wonderful laugh.

**_I will both touch you and try to heal you, _**Venom was grinning, moving away from the end table after stabbing a tendril at something on the holographic screen.

Drawing closer to him.

** _Eddie?_ **

“Yeah?” Eddie wasn’t squirming a bit in anticipation, his cock recovering the small amount of hardness it had lost during the conversation, not at all.

**_You are the first person to have ever agreed to this. _**Venom was considering him as if waiting for Eddie to freak out.

“Woah – really?” Eddie didn’t feel freaked. He informed himself firmly that he also didn’t feel relieved or pleased, because his misplaced jealousy was irrational and stupid.

** _Really. To answer your earlier question, I have offered healing to a small number of cadets when the potential benefit outweighed the possibility of a failed attempt. All declined, preferring to trust in inferior ‘medics’._ **

“Morons,” was Eddie's assessment.

**_They were afraid of me, _**Venom said simply, **_You, for some reason, do not seem to be._**

“Aw, you’re not scary,” Eddie informed the huge deadly black amorphous mass of toothily vicious and immensely powerful Klyntar.

**_I assure you, Eddie, I can be terrifying, _**This was said in Venom’s silkiest voice. He loomed even nearer, as if to give Eddie a good look at him, extra teeth appearing one by one in that great maw, claws glinting in the lamp light, wickedly sharp.

“Hah –” Eddie’s heart was abruptly _pounding_, “Yeah, I bet you can be.”

Craning his head back, very conscious that this bared his throat again, he stared wide-eyed up at Venom, overtaken by the shivering thrill of the proximity.

Damn it, if things continued like this, his cock was going to fucking _burst_.

**_Hmmm,_** Venom’s tongue unfurled, scenting the air, passing extremely close to Eddie’s cheek.

_Lick me lick me lick me – _Eddie did not think this, just as he did not leak a _flood_ of precome in his regulation underwear.

**_You are either very brave or very foolhardy, _**Venom concluded after the tension in Eddie had wound so high he had practically stopped breathing, **_But I am – grateful. That you are not afraid of me. _**

“Th-thanks,” Eddie flushed, not only at his inadvertent stutter but also at being thanked.

**_I am aware of your predicament, _**Venom announced, which –

Fuck fuck fuck – 

This was another reference to his boner, wasn’t it.

**_It is your decision whether you wish to remove or lower your trousers. _**Venom continued in that smooth voice that made a tremor of sensation shoot up Eddie’s spine, **_Either way, I am afraid I will require an amount of contact with your skin in the relevant area._**

Remove his trousers? Contact with his skin? Eddie was _so_ on board with this.

“You – need me to take them off so you can try to heal my knee, right?” His hands were already on his belt.

**_Of course, _**Venom was laughing at him a little, those opalescent eyes curving into shimmering slits of amusement, **_What did you think I meant?_**

“Um,” Eddie’s tongue was between his teeth as he kicked off his regulation boots, so his reply came out a tad garbled, “I might have been kind of unintentionally hoping for, ah – I don’t think you want me to keep answering that question, man.”

Fuck but it was seriously difficult to wrestle with the fastening to his dress trousers when the Klyntar was right there in front of him, observing the process –

He wished he dared ask Venom to lend a tenta– _tendril_ again. Or a hand. Either. Preferably both.

**_There is no need to refrain from speaking freely, _**Venom did his approximation of a shrug.

“Does this – bother you?” Eddie therefore took the opportunity to ask. Having conquered the fastening, he clung for a moment to the waistband of the trousers, seeking a description he could voice with at least a pretence at equanimity, “Me being, uh. Hard as fuck.”

**_Other species’ bodily functions do not generally bother me, _**Venom said, which Eddie wanted to call out as a bullshit answer. But then he added, **_The reaction your body is having does not ‘bother’ me, Eddie, providing it does not trouble you. _**

Eddie was convinced he could hear a note of interest in the Klyntar's voice, for all he was telling himself very strictly that he was just imagining it.

How he profoundly hoped he wasn't just imagining it.

“It’s not _troubling_ me –” This was not entirely true, “Well, that’s not the word I’d use for it.” Whereas this was.

** _If you are certain. _ **

“I am,” Shoving his trousers down, Eddie got to work on freeing his legs, trying to ignore the head of his cock brushing his belly through his wet underwear as he bent over.

**_While I am aware we crossed the boundaries of professionalism a long time ago – _**Venom started a little slowly, as if –

As if he was distracted by the show. Such that it was.

“Shit,” Fumbling with a sock, embarrassment and arousal adding together to make him clumsy, Eddie grunted as leaning half doubled over squashed his balls.

**_Eddie, you don’t need to remove your socks, _**Venom interrupted himself, clearly amused, **_Although you are welcome to, if by doing so you feel more comfortable._**

Oops, he'd gotten a little carried away there, hadn't he.

“Fuck – sorry, automatic habit,” Chuckling a bit sheepishly, Eddie tugged off the other sock. Just because, of course. “It _is_ kind of more comfortable, you know?”

While this was the case, it was also and most definitely an excuse.

He could _feel_ Venom watching him, the attention to his body making him feel overheated, his skin too tight.

** _I don't, but I shall take your word for it. _ **

“Yeah, I guess you’ve probably never worn socks,” Eddie had to snicker at the mental image.

**_Indeed. _**He could practically hear Venom doing the Klyntar equivalent of rolling his eyes. **_To return to what I was saying previously, I feel I should ask again if you desire a chaperone._**

“Nooo, I don’t want a chaperone,” Eddie darted a glance up at the Klyntar, further words dying in his throat, trapped by the sight of the sheer _focus _in that iridescent gaze. The expression on Venom's face was –

Eddie’s brain could only interpret it as_ ‘hungry’_. Undeniably predatory.

Wrenching a breath in, Eddie stridently endeavoured not to imagine what it would be like if Venom pounced.

Fuck, but if only the Klyntar would pounce –

**_If you would like to sit on the bed and prepare yourself, _**Venom instructed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie discovers the possibility of an excuse for a rather specific form of examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos the previous chapter :D :D I can't express how much I appreciate it.
> 
> (Just in case, the ethically and morally dubious nature of the military becomes clearer here on).
> 
> Some more /feelings/ take place, but smut is definitely getting closer to happening... ;)

“_Fucking hell yes_,” Eddie was already hopping back up onto the narrow mattress.

**_Hrmmm hrmmm hrmmm._** Damn it, Venom was laughing at him again. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh along with him, knowing just how blatantly eager he was. It wasn’t exactly worth pretending otherwise at this point.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” He shoved at that great head when it came close, only to realise a moment too late exactly what he’d done, “Oh shit, sorry!” As much as Eddie ached to let himself linger, he forced himself to snatch his hand back.

Venom noticeably didn’t endeavour to chomp it off at the wrist.** _Calm yourself, Eddie. You have my permission to touch me. _ **

He was looping a little tendril around Eddie's bad knee this time around and Eddie's cock was pulsing wildly, aching to be similarly entwined, and –

Holy fucking crap, _Venom had given Eddie_ _permission to touch him_.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed without thinking, “You have no idea _how much_ I want to do that –”

Er.

He was speaking out loud, wasn't he.

“_Mmph_,” With a stifled kind of choking noise, Eddie just about succeeded in cutting the sentence off halfway.

It seemed any form of verbal filter he'd managed to painfully construct as a result of screaming superiors and multiple punishment shifts had vanished swiftly where Venom was concerned.

**_I understand that you are curious, _**Venom was saying while Eddie internally berated himself, **_I am aware Klyntar are a rarity in this quadrant of the galaxy._**

“I _am_ curious,” Honesty compelled Eddie to specify, “About you particularly, though. I, ah. Hope that's okay.”

**_I can guarantee that_** **_you would know_** **_if I objected to it_****_,_ **There was a sleek, dark sort of promise in Venom's response.

“I can imagine,” Swallowing a shiver at the sound, Eddie held a hand up not quite tentatively, “May I?”

**_Hmmm. _**Venom looked at Eddie's hand and then his face, **_I do seem to recall giving permission._**

That was a 'go on, then', wasn't it.

“_Ah_ –” Inhaling shallowly in the hope of steadying himself, Eddie dared to reach across the distance between them, curving his hand over that strong jaw.

**_Eddie – _**Tendrils were drifting between them, but Venom otherwise held himself still. Biting his lip, Eddie tried not to let his expression show just how awed he felt. His hand looked small compared to the size of Venom's great head. The feeling of all that leashed power beneath his palm was –

Awe-inspiring. Almost overwhelming.

“Thanks for letting me do this,” The murmur spilled out of him. 

**_There is no need to thank me, but._ _Yo__u are welcome. _**Venom sounded – a touch perplexed perhaps, like maybe no one had ever been crazy enough to reach out and touch him like this, or at least had never done so without getting their hand bitten off.

Eddie's palm felt cold for the loss when he forced himself to withdraw. Having calmed slightly as if it too had been awed by the moment, his dick was speedily resuming making a _hell_ of a fuss.

Shaking himself in a sort of undulating motion, Venom blinked once, twice, and then asked, **_Are you ready for me to re-establish the temporary bond and attempt to heal you now? _** and oh yeah, that's what they were supposed to be doing –

Eddie nodded fervently, “Been ready for you for _so long._”

_Fucking bloody hell_, Brock; he _really_ should have phrased that differently. Talk about needing a filter.

To his relief Venom just chuckled, **_Then let us begin._ **

“Please,” Eddie felt tendrils lightly touch his body again at the same points they had last time. Additional tendrils grazed several new locations as well, that one curling closer over his knee and then two more above it, and two more below.

Eddie’s cock wasn’t at all interested in this, no.

**_Hmph, _**Venom complained after half a minute of concentration, much as if distracted and talking to himself, **_I could do this easily and in a matter of seconds if we were able to properly bond – _**

A beat, in which Eddie suddenly sensed a vast river of alien emotions. Something extremely like – like endless hunger was dominant amongst them, tinged with –

Desperate_ longing_.

** No_ –_ **

“V-Venom?” Eddie startled at the speed with which the feelings vanished, the tendrils jerking away from his skin. Rearing back, Venom _shuddered_, the humanoid parts of his body dissolving for a moment into a formless, shifting cloud. “Hey, _woah_ – are you okay?”

Eddie fretted unconsciously at the paper sheet over the mattress, tearing strips off it in the attempt not to reach out to him.

_**I am fine**, _Venom said heavily once he had literally got himself together, which Eddie was sure was absolutely another bullshit answer. **_I apologise: that was deeper than I intended to go. I will understand if you do not wish to try again. _**

“I do, but do _you _want to?” Eddie squinted at him, still concerned.

**_Eddie, _**Venom swayed in towards him for a split-second, **_You have _no idea_ how much I want to. _**Then he blinked, visibly catching himself. **_Heal your knee._**

“That so wasn’t what you meant, was it,” Surprised into a splutter of laughter, Eddie relaxed, “Look, I’ve survived with this knee for who knows how long –”

**_Four years, eleven months, two weeks and six days, _**Venom promptly provided.

Shit, that long?

“And I’ll continue to survive on it,” Eddie insisted, “So what I’m trying to say is that it’s up to you.”

**_I want to heal you, _**was Venom’s answer, **_Eddie, if you still want it likewise – let me try to do this for you._**

“Okay,” Heat rising in his cheeks at the sincerity contained in that answer, Eddie grinned, “I know you can do it.”

He got a blank look in response. Apparently the Klyntar also was unused to encouragement.

**_As I said, I will try. But. Thank you, _**Venom said only a touch awkwardly, only a little like he thought Eddie was the most baffling creature to ever inhabit the galaxy.

And then the tendrils were touching him again and – and –

**_Eddie, it's all right. I’ve got us_**, Venom was saying, as if he was worried Eddie thought he might freak out again; as if he was anxious to reassure –

“Yeah, you've got me –” Eddie was floating in that wonderful warm sensation accompanying the temporary bond –

Until his knee went, very disturbingly, _crrrrrunk_.

“Uh, what the fuckkk –”

But the sensation ended almost as soon as it had begun – and said knee felt the muscular equivalent of _shiny _and_ sparkly _and_ new_.

Holy – _wow_.

“It worked?” Eddie already knew the answer; he _knew_ it. He was also beaming – in the way he hadn't had much cause to for a long time and tried not to anyway as he knew it was giving him premature wrinkles, but he just couldn’t stop himself, “Fuck yes, it fucking worked!”

He swung his leg back and forth enthusiastically as soon as the tendrils receded, testing the joint and feeling none of the painful niggles that used to bother him. When Venom shifted to give him space, he slipped off the bed to do a couple of jubilant laps around the room –

Or rather, as it turned out, Eddie slipped off the bed only to wince and attempt not to clutch his loudly protesting erection, because shit fuck, _gravity_.

**_I am glad, _**Venom was likewise grinning – he was _always_ grinning, or near enough – but Eddie was confident he could hear genuine relief and – and _pleasure_ in the Klyntar’s voice. **_Eddie, I am glad I could do this for you._**

“It's _awesome_,” Having being doing some increasingly enthusiastic knee-bends, Eddie turned back to Venom, licking his lips as he returned to his perch on the bed, “Thank you.”

** _You are welcome._ **

This didn’t seem enough somehow. Venom had not only verified a problem everyone else had missed or denied existed, but had _fixed_ it.

“I mean it,” As such Eddie put a hand out towards the nearest tendril in offer, pierced through with gratitude, “Seriously: thanks, Venom. I owe you.”

After a brief hesitation, the tendril breeched the gap, tangling around Eddie’s fingers, completing the touch.

**_As I said, you are welcome. You do not ‘owe’ me anything. _**Venom’s voice was almost – almost soft, maybe even fond, and the tip of the tendril brushed, just once, against Eddie’s palm.

“All right,” Eddie smiled. A short silence hung between them. “So.”

** _So – Ah. Sixty seven minutes left of the examination. Damn it._ **

Shit, for some reason Eddie hadn’t expected Venom – the big scary Klyntar Examiner – to curse. He had to cough to cover his reaction. For a massive toothy nightmare who held Eddie’s future career in the Galactic Corps in the palm of his huge clawed hand –

Venom was really kind of _cute_.

“Will sixty seven minutes be enough?” Eddie grimaced.

It certainly didn’t feel anything like ‘enough’ to him.

**_It will have to be, _**Venom perked up a moment later, **_Although in rare cases I am permitted to arrange a second appointment for a follow up to the examination should a cadet prove to possess potential that is particulaly sought after by several specialised subsections of the Galactic Corps._**

“Mm?” Eddie didn’t feel hopeful. There was no reason for him to feel hopeful. But –

He really was. Any chance – any chance whatsoever he could see Venom again, he wanted to take it.

**_As of the current round of examinations in this quadrant, no cadets have yet shown such potential, _**Venom observed.

“_None_ of them?” Eddie absolutely wasn’t crushed.

Those opalescent eyes met his as Venom said, **_None apart from you._**

“O-oh,” Eddie’s heart didn’t go _ba-doom_. It didn’t go _ba-doom_ in the slightest. Seeking to centre himself, he licked his lips again.

**_Would you like more water? _**Venom’s gaze fastened on his mouth –

Fuck, _he was_ _looking at Eddie’s mouth_

– and Eddie’s throat promptly went as parched as the driest desert on the driest planet known to the Galactic Corps. He could only nod and accept the glass from a tendril, once another had refilled it with water from the jug over on the desk.

“Thanks,” His voice came out hoarse, the water just as delicious a second time around. The feeling of relief and invigoration it provided seemed to travel directly down into his cock.

Not that said cock required any invigoration in the slightest. Some relief, though, would be bloody _fantastic_.

**_I have confirmed and corrected your vital statistics, and am confident the outstanding elements that require testing will prove more than satisfactory, _**Venom informed him once Eddie had finished his drink, which was brilliant to know. He paused, **_However th__**e**re are additional aspects to the examination I can perform at my discretion, should I think the cadet has the correct aptitude.  
_**

“What are they?” Realising there were probably all sorts of possibilities, Eddie changed this to, “Do I? Have the correct aptitude.”

His superiors definitely hadn’t ever implied he had the correct aptitude for _anything_. But,

**_Yes, I believe so_, **Venom said at once. **_However, Eddie _**_– _

He bowed his great head yet closer quite deliberately, the action allowing Eddie to perceive – no, _inviting_ Eddie to perceive – the way the Klyntar's attention centred on his erection.

**_If you agree to them, the tests will involve this bodily reaction you say has not been troubling you._ **

“Oh my god _yes please, _thank fuck –” Eddie sat upright so quickly it was like he'd been jabbed in the ass, his cock leaping in his regulation underwear like it was trying to physically bridge the gap between itself and the Klyntar.

**_I would not agree so quickly, _**Venom cautioned. His gaze was contemplative, **_Are you certain you understand what I am alluding to?_**

“Yeah, I reckon so,” As breathlessly distracted as he was, Eddie very much suspected he did. All cadets had heard about the ‘special missions’ a select few were sent on post-training, or so the stories went. “Though I had k-kind of gathered they were just gossip?”

He didn’t appreciate the way his voice cracked and tried to jump up an octave – due to the subject matter and nothing to do with Venom's continued perusal of his boner, of course.

Of course.

**_I take it you are referring to the rumours that the Galactic Corps sometimes sends a select number of cadets out on glamorised ‘missions’ involving the seduction of popular individuals in political and entertainment spheres, _**Venom said.

“They are – just rumours, aren't they,” Eddie’s whole body was appreciating that rumbling voice saying ‘seduction’.

**_For the most part, yes, _**Venom confirmed, **_However there is an element of truth to them and one that is perhaps unfortunate. As a human, you are doubtless aware of your species’ reputation amongst those from beyond your world. _**

He paused to let Eddie fill in the gap.

“That we’re the sluts of the galaxy who'll fuck anything we can stick ourselves into or stick into us or, you know, both at once?” Eddie obligingly provided. He regretted his phrasing right after, “Um, sorry.”

**_There is no need to apologise. You are correct – and as such humans are highly sought after in several quadrants_**, Venom performed his elegant version of a shrug, **_There are those who protest about the Galactic Corps using their human cadets in such a manner of course, but –_**

Eddie said it for him, “But if the cadet is willing to be used –?”

A pool of excitement was swelling ever higher in his belly at the direction this conversation seemed to be headed. His cock couldn’t rise any higher likewise, but this was not for want of it trying.

**_Yes, _**Venom was explaining, **_The cadet has to genuinely consent to undertaking such missions and there are various checks and safeguards put in place, but it has proved most effective as an information gathering tool._**

“You mean for spying,” Eddie put in and immediately wondered if he shouldn’t have.

But Venom simply inclined his head. **_Indeed. _**

Those teeth were a thing of beauty, weren’t they, or at least they were in Eddie’s opinion. Although –

Although.

The prospect of fucking other species – of fucking anyone – simply for the sake of information deep down _bothered_ Eddie in honesty. The same way that sticking a gun in their face or bombing their homes or – or whatever else the Corps was training him to do – also really fucking bothered him, but –

But.

If Eddie didn’t agree to it quite yet, but gave the impression he _might,_ and ensured he had the chance to pull out later – If he could swing it that he didn't need to decide until the second appointment –

Then it seemed quite possible Venom would use his discretion to conduct the aspects of the examination that apparently involved Eddie’s cock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets his underwear off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks for the lovely comments and kudos last chap! :D :D :D
> 
> More shady military background stuff here. This chapter involves some discussion regarding urination, though it's not detailed or graphic.
> 
> Bit of a longer chapter, but there was a specific point I wanted to end it ;)

“Do I have to – decide now?” Eddie asked as cautiously as his dick would allow him.

**_I – might be able to use my position as Examiner to arrange otherwise, _**Venom prodded at the holographic screen. His tone was serious as he continued,**_ However, Eddie, I__ must confess that while I believe you possess the aptitude for such missions in a certain sense, I do not believe the line of work would be suited to you._**

“I’m – not suited? In what way?” Eddie wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted. He so too could fuck or be fucked by whoever for the sake of the Galactic Corps!

Even if he didn’t want to. Because –

Because in truth the one and only person he really – like really really _really_ – wanted to get it on with was Venom. That great morass of excitement in Eddie’s belly was solely and purely because his mind had immediately equated the possibility of sex-with-different-species with the chance for sex with this specific Klyntar in front of him.

Venom’s response to his question wasn’t what Eddie expected.

** _I do not believe the line of work would be suited to you, because I have gained the impression you feel strongly about injustice and possess heartfelt morals. _ **

“I – yeah. I guess I do,” For all Eddie attempted to temporise, he couldn’t deny it however much trouble it would land him in were he to say as much to almost literally anyone else.

He also couldn’t deny how surprisingly and pleasingly, wonderfully _vindicated_ he felt at having Venom identify this and, stunningly, without censure –

Unlike most people of Eddie’s acquaintance. His bunk-stack mates and some of his dorm mates like Rocket and Drax were all right, and treated him decently as he did them, but military propaganda was everywhere and cadets were encouraged to report on each other.

For all his general lack of verbal filter, Eddie therefore attempted not to talk too freely about the inherent _wrongness_ of the Galactic Corps with his fellow cadets, aside from some covert mutterings with Lewis and Weying. The latter had been punished more than once for criticising the military, having been conscripted after a stint of imprisonment for attempting to pursue a career in recently made illicit Terran law, and Eddie was hesitant to hazard anything that could land her in further trouble, however much Weying protested she could take it.

He didn’t doubt that she could, but that wasn’t the point. Lewis on the other hand was a rare gentle soul, and Eddie feared the punishments he himself often endured would fast grind the other man down.

**_So as such, do you honestly believe it a good idea to pursue this path? _**Eddie could hear an undercurrent of emotion in the Klyntar’s voice, for all Venom seemed to be endeavouring to adopt a neutral tone.

“I know it, ah, probably isn’t,” Eddie knew it damn well wasn’t full stop, but highly suspected saying as much would get any possibility of getting to do – well, _anything_ – with Venom shut down. “If we do the necessary tests, can't I just decide later?”

Those shimmering eyes just looked at him for a long moment.

“You know, I’d really like to at least have the option,” Eddie very much hoped he only sounded about seventy percent as desperate as he felt.

**_That seems fair, _**Venom said at last. He jabbed the screen into apparent submission, grumbling each time it beeped, **_Very well, it is arranged._** **_If the tests go well and we gather proof of your aptitude, you can make the decision upon the second appointment and _****_you can ‘think about it’ _****_in the interim._**

Eddie could practically hear the air quotes around the human phrase.

“Sounds good to me,” Relaxing all at once, he tried to quash the extent of his grin, “Thanks.” 

**_You might not want to thank me quite yet, _**Venom cautioned, **_While I have an amount of leeway, there is a procedure to these additional tests I am required to follow, including elements I cannot deviate from, and I cannot falsify results. The General –_**

Fuck, Drake?

“The General?” Eddie pulled a face in aversion at the thought of the effective leader of the quadrant before he could stop himself. A decidedly unpleasant thought occurred to him, “Please don’t tell me he’ll know.”

Drake had ultimately been responsible for his conscription, but Eddie had no desire to think about that now. He also would not have risked referring to the General negatively in front of anyone else whatsoever, the likelihood of severe reprimand too serious even for him.

But Venom –

**_That asshole, _**Venom produced a menacing noise that sounded much like it was gunning for the galaxy’s deepest growl. Teeth growing visibly longer and sharper in his great maw, the humanoid parts of the Klyntar lost their form before weaving together again, this time broader and even more powerful, sharply defined.

**_I will bite his head off if he even attempts to get his hands on you, _**Venom snarled, which was –

Well, potentially impossible given General Drake was closely guarded at all times by his heavily equipped inner circle, and frequently surrounded by the higher ups in the military’s decidedly creepy science department, but –

But also really – possibly weirdly – _sweet _of Venom to say. Gratifying, as well. And if anyone could bite the head off the man, Eddie was confident it would be Venom.

“Hey thanks,” He could only grin at the Klyntar, “You know, that’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me.” It really was.

It was also an open secret in the Galactic Corps that cadets who disappeared into the belly of Drake’s pet science project were never heard of again. This included Nebula, a troubled cadet who had used to bunk at the far end of Eddie’s dorm, and several of the more unwilling – and, Eddie had noticed, often more alien – recruits.

Eddie’s superiors were known to enjoy speculating that he might become the next 'volunteer'.

“Hey,” Crap, Eddie had interrupted, hadn’t he, “Agreeing with you here that the General’s all sorts of bad news, but what were you saying about him?”

**_While Drake is an asshole, he is unfortunately a powerful one, _**Venom's voice dropped lower than ever as he hissed, **_He has an effective hold over me and has done for years._**

“_What_ –?” Eddie started upright in shock and instant outrage, “That fucking _asshole_ –”

**_Told you, _**He got a toothy grin for his efforts as Venom visibly made himself relax, altering his mostly humanoid form back to its ‘normal’ proportions, **_But I would prefer not to speak more of the matter now. I had simply intended to assure you that the results of the tests will remain confidential until the time of your second appointment. Providing I input the evidence into your records during this meeting as the system will insist, I can guarantee that much. If you decide not to go ahead, I will ensure the information is wiped._**

“Okay,” Eddie sighed in profound relief, “Thanks, man.”

**_You are welcome. _**Venom seemed to do the equivalent of a being with lungs taking a breath in, **_Eddie. Time is against us if you wish to proceed._**

Time felt like it was against them anyway.

“Do _you_ wish to proceed?” Fretting at the hem of his regulation underwear, Eddie bit his lip as he looked up at the Klyntar.

**_It is your decision, _**Venom said simply, **_As the Examiner, my opinion is not to be taken into account lest it influences cadets' behaviour._**

Eddie only had one response to this, “Well, that’s bullshit. I’m not asking the Examiner; I’m asking _you_.”

**_That is the same thing, _**Venom returned.

“It really isn't,” Eddie wasn't going to back down on this one, “Tell me you're acting like you did when I first stepped into this room. And tell me you act like this with other cadets.”

Fuck, but that jealous part of him fucking hoped Venom didn’t act like this with other cadets. 

**_I can't tell you that, _**Venom eventually relented. He was back to sounding like he thought Eddie was completely baffling. **_You are correct._ _Very well then, Eddie. If you truly desire my opinion –_**

Rather than pointing out the many other things he well and truly desired, Eddie just nodded, “Uh-huh. I do.”

**_I do not want you to become involved with any of the subsections of the military, particularly not the area we have been discussing, and regardless of whether you possess the correct aptitude. _ **

“Thank you,” This was a whisper. Eddie cleared his throat, “But –”

As much as he agreed with Venom, both he and his dick were determined not to lose this opportunity.

**_But if you truly wish to ‘think about it’, I am willing to conduct the tests. _**Venom glanced at the holographic screen, **_We have already taken too long discussing this. _****_The system will object if I do not shortly enter information._**

“Is there something quick to do first that would shut it up for a while?” Eddie glanced down at his cock. While it had strongly disliked the talk about Drake, it hadn’t got as far as wilting.

** _This. _ **

Eddie found himself presented with a tendril holding a suspiciously sized sterilised receptacle.

“Uh –”

**_If you could provide a sample, _**Venom prompted.

Eddie spluttered with laughter, giving a full body sag on behalf of his dick, “Somehow I knew you were going to say that.”

**_While I can temporarily seal the results of the tests themselves, there is a small number of samples I am expected to take at this point, _**Passing over the cup, the tip of the tendril brushed Eddie’s knuckles as if in apology.

“Thanks,” Eddie didn’t shiver a little at the touch. He also didn’t wonder what other samples might be needed and how Venom might obtain them, and shiver all over again. This was –

This was potentially leading towards _exactly _what he was hoping would happen. The thought of Venom checking his dick, _commenting _on it, perhaps even taking measurements –

And then after that, when they were onto the actual tests themselves –

Excitement made Eddie's cock surge in his underwear.

Damn it, not now, Brock; reign it in! He was supposed to be pissing, however the hell he was going to manage that. Especially with Venom watching.

Fuck, _Venom was watching_ –

Feeling the Klyntar's gaze prickling his skin, Eddie didn’t dare glance up from the cup, knowing else he’d be lost.

“And yeah, I – get that,” he got out belatedly, realising he hadn’t properly replied to Venom’s explanation, caught up as he was in his arousal, “Okay, just a sec.”

It was going to take rather longer than a second, wasn’t it. Hooking the thumb of his free hand over the waistband of his underwear in readiness, Eddie began to attempt the _herculean_ task of getting his mind off his erection and onto the need to pee.

_**Of course, **_was Venom’s rather distracted reply.

Oh shit – 

Venom sounded _distracted. _Eddie had to try _extremely hard_ not to look at him or read into this, given he needed to be thinking Calming and Flowing Thoughts.

And, you know, talking about ‘extremely hard’ –

_ **Eddie –** _

Oh_ shit_ – something occurred to Eddie belatedly. Yeah, wait a second there, Brock –

While he was entirely used to pissing jammed in shoulder to shoulder with fellow cadets in the cramped ancient toilet blocks, Eddie probably should have checked rather than just getting ready to go for it in present company.

“Sorry, should have asked,” Eddie winced, “Do you want me to turn my back or step away, uh, somewhere?”

There wasn’t exactly anywhere else in the examination room he could go and, while it was set in a quiet section of the building presumably for privacy, he didn’t exactly fancy stepping out into the cold corridor clad in just his underwear while sporting a raging boner.

_**Mm? **_That note of distraction lingered in Venom's voice. _**Yes, I was intending to ask if you wished to pull the curtain for a semblance of privacy.**_

“Oh yeah,” Instead of moving over to said curtain, Eddie instead completely failed to resist the urge to glance up at the Klyntar. While Venom had withdrawn to the desk as if to give him room, he _was_ watching Eddie.

Intently. Those opalescent eyes very focused, that predatory air about him again.

Was he looking at Eddie’s hand on his waistband? His cock?

“Oh fuck –” Said cock was urgently informing Eddie that the expression on the Klyntar’s face was somewhere between _interest_ and _fascination_ –

While Eddie’s brain stridently sought to inform his dick in return that Venom was simply waiting for him to get a move on and piss.

_**Do you require assistance? **_Venom asked a little slowly.

Eddie crushed the cup in his fist, his whole body jumped so hard.

“Yes!” he blurted, and then heard himself, “Er I mean, yes? In what way?”

_**With the curtain, **_That intent look faded as Venom chuckled, _**You seem to be having some difficulty. I am willing to assist.**_

Was it –

_Could_ it be possible he was offering to help with more than just the curtain?

“_Oh, please do assist_,” Eddie had no chance of preventing this answer at all, “Though honestly, I don’t care about the curtain.”

He didn’t in any way want that barrier between them, if it could be helped.

_**Very well, **_Venom drew towards him, _**If it is not the curtain, then I will need you to inform me of the problem.**_

“Yeah I, ah,” Trying his utmost not to outwardly react too much to the renewed proximity, Eddie fiddled with the crushed little cup. He opened his hand to show it to Venom ruefully, “Think I kind of killed this thing.”

They both inspected it.

_**It does indeed look dead, **_Venom agreed after a moment, _**There are other similar receptacles but, given the difficulty you appear to be experiencing and the time limit, perhaps we should return to this later and move on to collecting the other samples now.**_

“Thanks, man; I appreciate it,” Eddie waited, trembling internally a bit with the sheer extent of his hope.

By Venom’s tone he was metaphorically arching an eyebrow as he glanced down at Eddie's wet underwear, _**Do you wish to retain your remaining garment? **__**I imagine removing it might be more comfortable, like socks.**_

_Fuck yes! Success!_

“Yeah, you're totally right; just like socks,” Eddie had to crack up a bit at this, even as he wriggled his hips in his haste to obey, “I’ll definitely be more comfortable.”

That was one way of putting it. With no further ado, he peeled his underwear down, stooping over and kicking it off his feet as quickly as possible. And –

Shit, his dick nearly whopped his belly with enthusiasm on the way back up. And –

_**Hmmm.** _

And –

_Fucking bloody – fuck. _

_“A-ah –”_ Eddie was _so_ turned on and had been for such a long time. His cock felt tender and overheated, the glans ultra sensitive in the cool air of the examination room. His shaft and balls were almost painfully heavy with the extent of his arousal, his abdomen flinching a little.

It was more difficult than anything he'd known not to take hold of himself – or reach out to Venom. “So, ah, what’s the next sample you need to take?”

_**Hmmm? **_Venom was –

Definitely and unequivocally considering Eddie's cock. Tendrils swirling slowly as if he was unaware of them doing so, the humanoid parts of his body seeming very much as if they were inclining –

_Nearer_ –

“_Hah_,” Eddie's nipples tingled at the sight of this, his balls hitching tellingly up close to his body, “_Shit_.”

_**Your scent is – **_This was very nearly a purr, **_Mmmm_**.

A burst of fresh precome slickly anointed the darkly flushed head of his straining cock as Eddie shuddered hard at the sound, hands tightening into urgent fists at his sides, nails biting into his palms. All of that built up tension and need feeling like it was reaching boiling point under his skin –

Venom's voice changed as he continued abruptly, **_Eddie, I believe it might be necessary for me to inform you that the tests will be considered invalid if prior to or during taking them you achieve orgasm._**

**_“_**_Muh?” _Eddie’s brain by this point was not in the slightest bit functioning. He got as far as identifying that Venom’s tone was probably going for neutral, but nonetheless still sounded sexy as fuck. And –

And on an extremely relevant note, he was distinctly certain he had just heard Venom say the word ‘orgasm’.

“_Oh my god_ –” His dick jerked so hard it felt like the breath had been punched out of him, “I – _guh_.”

And shit, for fuck’s sake Brock, _wait _– this was important –

What else was it exactly Venom had just said?

Realising, Eddie blinked,_ “_Oh _fuck_ _–” _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie fails to provide the other samples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much appreciation for comments and kudos last chapter - massive thanks!! :D
> 
> (Just in case, Eddie really should have thought to enquire what exactly these tests will involve before agreeing to them. He might continue not to think to check this for a while XD).
> 
> The start of the smut... ;)

“I’m – not allowed to come?” Arousal punched Eddie so hard in the chest he all but swayed on his feet. This sounded –

This sounded like it could be _fucking_ _awesome_ – extremely close to turning out much like a topmost favourite long time guilty fantasy of his, in fact.

Although on a rather important note –

“Am I not allowed to come, like, _at all?_ Because depending on what happens in these tests, to be honest that might be – uh. Difficult,” Glancing down at his cock, Eddie was just in time to see a fat drop of precome slip off the head and splatter onto the carpeted floor.

He twitched.

**_Hmmm, _**Judging by the direction of his gaze, Venom saw this likewise. **_Eddie –_**

“Yes?” Eddie’s cock twitched right along with him this time.

_** I did warn you that you might not want to thank me quite yet,**_ His voice at its silkiest, sharp teeth glimmered in the lamp light as Venom grinned –

“_Mm_ –” Eddie didn’t mewl a little bit at the sight and sound, no he did not

**_– However I see no reason that you should have to suffer unduly,_** the Klyntar finished, which was –

“Oh, I’m quite happy to suffer a bit,” Intensely relieved as he was by the implication, Eddie felt obliged to quickly point out, just in case Venom got the wrong impression, “I probably wouldn’t mind even suffering a lot – that is, when it comes to orgasms and, ah. Not having them.”

So long as he did get to come at the end of it, Eddie was _all_ _for _some delay and denial – these in fact being some defining features of that guilty fantasy of his. He shivered with the desire to wrap his hand around the base of his dick and give it a squeeze – just, you know, in demonstration of how immensely okay he was with this plan.

**_You may touch yourself if you wish, _**Venom observed.

“_Shit fuck yes_ –” Eddie had to clamp his hands onto the bed, they were so eager to do as instructed, “Um, but. In exactly what way do you mean?”

**_You are clearly continuing to experience some difficulty and I believe your predicament is now troubling you, _**the Klyntar drifted that bit closer, as if for a better look.

“Uhhh,” Eddie’s legs didn’t spasm at the sight of this, just as his cock didn’t leak onto the carpet again. He was practically holding himself up against the bed, his knees threatening to give out, “I – you really want me to – touch myself?”

**_As I said, you may if you wish, _**Venom gave his approximation of a shrug.

“I _really_ do, but –” Eddie so wanted to repeat his question with added emphasis; to ask directly if Venom _wanted _him to touch himself. He refrained, given he was at least eighty five percent certain he'd get given a bullshit answer like 'as the Examiner my desires are irrelevant and, oh by the way, time is running out for the tests', or some variation thereof. Or –

Or else Venom just wanted Eddie to get a grip. Literally, in this case.

**_'But'?_** Venom continued when Eddie failed to complete his sentence, **_Eddie,__ to finish addressing your concern: while it would be wise for you to refrain from achieving orgasm before or during the tests, there is no rule to state you are not allowed relief _afterwards_. _**His gaze was steady on Eddie’s face, the Klyntar's speech slowing as if wanting to ensure his understanding. **_I have – no desire to be responsible for your pain. Or to be cruel to you._**

For all Eddie's cock was throwing a wild party in celebration of the thought of 'afterwards' and what it might involve, a knot of something relaxed inside Eddie's chest, tension easing away. He found himself smiling, “Thank you”.

Venom tipped his head, **_You__ do not need to thank me for this.  
_**

“Oh –” Eddie realised one of his hands had released its death grip on the mattress without his intending it, reaching out towards the Klyntar.

**_Eddie? _**Venom glanced down to said hand and then up to Eddie’s face, and then back again, quite possibly taking a detour in the direction of his still dripping cock on the way. **_Hmmm. _**

Slowly, very slowly, Venom leant forwards, bridging the remaining distance between them –

And swiped Eddie’s fingers with the tip of that incredible tongue.

“_Hah __–” _Eddie near doubled over, totally and completely unable to refrain from vividly imagining Venom doing the same to his dick.

**_Hrmmm hrmmm hrmmm. _**Those opalescent eyes curved in obvious amusement and, yeah, Venom was laughing at him.

“Hmm?” Just for that – and, well, because he’d been told to – Eddie promptly used his damp fingers to catch hold of his cock.

** Eddie – **

“Y-yeah?” Even just this much contact felt bloody brilliant under the current circumstances. The slickness of Venom’s saliva against Eddie's heated shaft was – “_Mmmm._”

His balls practically _bounced_.

**_Better now? _**Venom probably didn't purr, but Eddie's mind convinced him he did.

“_Oh_ yeah, much better,” Struggling fruitlessly to convince himself to give his dick a squeeze to calm it down a bit, a thought occurred to Eddie, “Is this – Can this be a test? Could we, ah, take those other samples later as well?”

Venom gave him a long look.

** _Potentially._** He poked something on the screen, glared at it until it acquiesced, and then returned his attention to Eddie's cock. **_Yes, providing we do not make another change for some time. So, for this test: d_****_on__’t__** attempt **to dampen your arousal. Stimulate yourself instead. _ **

“_Muh?_” Eddie's eyes flew wide open – and since when had they partially shut? “Uh, did you really just say what I think you said –?”

Please please please let him have heard correctly – 

**_I instructed you to masturbate_,** Venom confirmed, **_Stop as near as you can to orgasm. _**

This was so, so up Eddie’s alley, he all but saluted. To think of doing this while Venom _watched_ –

“Yes sir!” Eddie's nipples were zinging with the amount of anticipation coursing through his body, “Are you going to, like, time how long I hold out or something?”

Another stare.

And then, after a moment,

**_Yes. _ **

And _then_ Venom was chuckling at Eddie’s enthusiasm a little and, like before, Eddie could only laugh along with him.

** _You – consent to this._ **

“Fuck yeah I consent to it,” Eddie licked his lips as the Klyntar returned his full attention to him, “You ready?”

He got a toothy grin in return, **_Eddie, I believe I should be asking you that question. Although I suppose you have already informed me of your answer._**

“Hell yes, I'm still ready,” Eddie used his thumb to smear precome – and Venom’s saliva, _holy fuck_ – down the length of his shaft, adjusted his grip a little, widened his feet as he steadied himself against the side of the bed –

** _Begin_ **

– And got to work.

“H-h-holy – bloody – _mmm_ –” Shit, he was – he was supposed to be making this _slow_, wasn’t he. Testing his stamina or something given the future possiblity of 'missions' involving fucking other species.

Eddie didn’t care about any of that in the slightest. The only thing he cared about was the fact –

The fact that Venom was maintaining eye contact with him while he did this, _fuck_ –

“_Uuuuh_ –” Eddie's hand threw in a twist at the end of one stroke and he had to gasp, bite his lip, and try not to repeat it, knowing otherwise things would be over fast.

**_Keep going, _**Venom was – unspooling, more tendrils than anything humanoid at this point aside from his head, rising up higher above Eddie and making him crane his neck a bit to maintain their gaze.

Making him bare his throat again –

“_F-fuuuck_,” Eddie panted, biting down hard on the urge to say Venom's name, “You want – ah – you need me to – _hah_ – keep drawing this out, right?”

**_Yes, Eddie. You're doing well. _**Venom was licking his teeth_ with that tongue_ and – and rumbling, constantly now, a deep basso note that reverberated in Eddie’s chest. That great head rising ever higher, ever closer to Eddie, looming over him –

“_Mm –!_” The side of his thumb accidentally brushing his frenulum, Eddie whimpered. His hand started to speed up.

**_Slow, _**Venom coaxed, voice rich and dark like Terran molasses, **_Eddie, slow down._**

“A – ah – y-yes –” Eddie feverishly grasped at what was left of his self-control, obeying with no little difficulty. His left foot skidded on the floor, “_Crap_ –”

**_Do you,_ **Venom hesitated for a second before finishing, **_Need my assistance?_ **

“Oh _fuck _–” Did he actually need to answer that?! “_Yes!_” Eddie strove to force out further speech even as his hips began rocking him helplessly into his grip, “If you don’t mind. If it’s allowed –”

**_I believe I can exercise my discretion this far,_** Venom's tongue was making its presence known again, tasting the air,**_ The scent of your arousal increased exponentially both when you sped up and when you began moving your hips. It would be advantageous if you could continue self-stimulation for longer than this indicates you might.  
_**

Was he –

Venom was bending the rules a little in Eddie's favour, wasn't he, for all his earlier talk of 'procedure'. Eddie absolutely wasn't about to say anything about this.

“Uh- _fuck_ \- uh-huh?” He ardently hoped he was correct in guessing where this might go.

_**As such,**_ A couple of Venom's tendrils drew very near, just off touching Eddie's waist, **_W__**ould **it be beneficial if I restrained you?_**

_“Yes_, fuck yes, restrain me _please –” _Eddie whined in heartfelt approval as they swiftly wrapped around his waist, keeping his hips from moving, pinning him to the side of the bed, and –

_Woah holy fuck  
_

_–_ And Eddie abruptly realised there was a _massive _drawback to this plan when it came to helping him hold out. Because _–_

Because _Venom was pinning him to the bed._

“Shiiit –” Eddie's cock spat precome so hard he shook with it, his balls thrumming with the increase in tension, his whole body tightening, “_Oh_ fuck, going to come, shit sorry, change of plan –”

A stifled noise of almost alarm from Venom, **_Eddie_,_ you need to refrain_ –**

“Trying!” Eddie veritably threw his hand away from his cock at the last moment before preventing orgasm became impossible, clamping down on a thick tendril instead, not aware in the slightest that he promptly began squeezing it as hard as he could.

**_That’s it, _**Venom was saying as Eddie shuddered, clearly just as relieved at his success, **_That’s it; well done, Eddie; good –_**

“_Oh_ – _oh_ –” The praise made Eddie gasp even more than the lack of orgasm. Sweat trickling down his cheeks from his temples, he blinked kind of blearily at his hand, registering wonderfully malleable warmth beneath his sticky palm, and –

And oh crap.

_He was grabbing Venom using the hand he’d just been wanking with_ –

“Sorry!” Eddie nearly smacked himself in his haste to pull his hand back.

**_You don’t need to apologise, _**A small tendril was inputting something on the screen. How long he had lasted, Eddie presumed. **_You already have my permission to touch._**

And cling, apparently.

“You're sure?” Eddie carefully moved his hand back to the tenta– _tendril,_ giving Venom time to object, relaxing when the Klyntar just huffed a laugh at him.

**_ As before, you would know if I objected. It is not a problem._ **

“_Awesome_,” Eddie couldn’t stop himself from grinning broadly, “Thanks, man.”

Totally unable to stop himself, this time he consciously squeezed a bit.

**_Eddie –_** Venom’s gaze was abruptly intent, the tentacles – Eddie's brain finally gave up on the attempt to refer to them as ‘tendrils’ – still around his waist tightening likewise reflexively, enough that he gasped. They stared at each other for a suspended moment.

“Yes?” Belatedly answering, Eddie endeavoured not to sound too strangled with things like _want_ and _hope_.

The holographic screen beeped. Loudly.

**_Shut up, you infernal machine, _**Whirling around, Venom smacked at it with a tentacle, causing the screen to fuzz as if in offence.

“Agreeing with you here,” Even as he cursed the thing similarly for the interruption, Eddie had to snicker at the temper tantrum. His dick bobbed with the movement of his body, reminding him of the extent he was still aroused, “_Ah_ –”

And –

And oh, how he so wanted to be lying down on the bed and not standing up. To have Venom looming over him while he was prone, tentacles holding Eddie down properly, bringing him to the edge of orgasm again and again –

**_Hmmm, _**His tongue slipping back out to scent the air, Venom’s great heavy head swung back around to fix him in his sights. That look Eddie’s brain interpreted as hunger was intent in the Klyntar's gaze. **_Next test?_**

“Yes,” Breathless all over again, Eddie nodded fervently, “Yes, please. What is it?”

** _A similar scenario to the last one, in order to gain a comparison. This is an element of the tests I cannot deviate from._ **

Eddie needed a second to parse this, so great was his hope. He went for the less awesome possibility first, “You mean you – need me to do the same again?”

**_No, Eddie. _**Even as Venom said this with a touch of what sounded like fond amusement, his tongue slipped out to swipe Eddie’s fingers as it had before –

“_Ah_ –”

– With the key difference being that this time Eddie’s fingers were stickily smeared with his precome.

“S-shit – fuck yes please, lick me_,_” Eddie couldn’t control his reaction to this _whatsoever_.

**_Mmmm,_** Venom then –

Stopped.

Stiffening, he started to draw back, **_My __–_** **_apologies, Eddie. That was. Inappropriate of me._**

“It _so_ wasn’t,” Eddie nearly fell over himself in his haste to explain – or would have, had he not amazingly still been pinned. “You can touch me, you know – you have my permission for it.”

**_The nature of the tests ensures I _will_ touch you. I _am_ touching you. _**Shifting the tentacles looped around Eddie's waist as if in emphasis, Venom was back to looking as if he found Eddie baffling. Although –

Although he also looked –

As if he found Eddie _tempting_.

**_You – do. Taste delicious,_** Venom stated rather carefully, his eyes intent on Eddie’s face, as if fully expecting him to immediately panic and bail out. **_You smell delicious, as well. _**

This was –

This was so fucking _brilliant_ to hear, Eddie and his cock both near exploded.

“I bet you do too,” Eddie burst out, that lack of brain-to-mouth filter also prompting him to add, “Why don't you, ah. Have a proper taste?”

**_A – _**Venom was busy blinking at him,**_ Proper taste?_**

Eddie very, very much had the impression that no one in the history of time had ever made such an offer.

“Yeeeah,” He sought to shrug, as if what he was suggesting didn't mean anything much, “Just licking it off my fingers isn’t really going to taste the same, you know? Better to try the real thing.”

The attempt to play it cool really wasn’t working, was it, given Eddie could feel just how much precome his dick was freshly pumping out, like it was trying to say ‘look, here, try this.’

**_The – real thing. _**Venom was tempted; Eddie was suddenly sure of this.

The Klyntar’s attention was focused on his cock, gaze tracking the liquid rolling down his shaft. Even the tentacles around his waist were a bit looser, as if all of Venom’s concentration was taken up in it.

“Yeah,” Eddie held himself very, very still, holding his breath.

** _You are. Certain? You definitely and fully consent to it?_ **

“Yes!” It came out as a squeak. Coughing, Eddie tried again, but it came out still just as squeaky, “Yes!”

** _In that case – _ **

The long, tapered, slightly rough tongue lapped over Eddie's knuckles and he nearly cried out in disappointment, until the tentacles around his waist nudged his hips a little, urging them –

_Forwards_ –

** _Your scent is so – intriguing._ **

“Mm – ahhh –” Eddie had to clap his free hand over his mouth, because Venom’s great head was suddenly _there_, between his spread legs. And then –

And _then_, fucking hell –

**_Mmmm, _**Those opalescent eyes hot on Eddie’s face, Venom licked a long, excruciatingly slow stripe over Eddie’s balls and up the length of his dick. The pointed end swirled over his glans, flicking once, twice, over the slit.

“_Mmmm_ – _mmmm – mmmm_ – _V-Venom – oh –_” It felt –

It _felt_ –

Eddie’s brain was too melted to get beyond ‘fucking fantastically fucking fantastic’.

**_Delicious. _**That tongue dug out another splurt of precome as Eddie all but sobbed at the pleasure of it into his palm, hips jerking uselessly against the tentacles holding them firmly in place.

And then Venom withdrew.

“No, please carry on –” Clutching at ‘his’ tentacle, Eddie reached desperately for him.

**_I – can’t. _**Venom swayed back towards him all the same. **_Eddie, I want to, but. I must not. Not at this time. The tests –  
_**

_Fuck_.

Eddie seriously wanted to say "fuck the tests", but then – then they would have no excuse for any of this, would they? And if there was no reason for the examination to continue, he would very likely be forced to leave and wouldn't get to see Venom again **_–_**

“Yeah, I –” Loosening his grip, Eddie dared to stroke 'his' tentacle, just lightly, with the tips of his fingers. It seemed to shudder a bit under his touch. “I get it, man. Shall we?”

Venom was back to staring at him. **_Eddie_** **_– __  
_**

A smaller tentacle caressed Eddie’s cheek for a moment, much as if Venom was barely aware of it doing so. Eddie managed to only nuzzle a little into it.

He smiled, “Next test?”

_**I –** _Venom shook himself. **_Yes, we – _**

The screen beeped louder than ever. The Klyntar wasn’t the only one to growl this time.

**_Next test, _**Once the screen was jabbed into silence, Venom confirmed.

“Do you – need to do me what I did to myself before?” was Eddie's best attempt at eloquence. He dampened his lips, “I mean – _hah_.”

He could barely say it, he wanted it so much.

“I _mean_, are you going to jack me off and then – stop at the last second?”

He got that long, not quite blank stare from Venom again.

Giving him a pleading look, Eddie tried a brightly entreating “Please sir?”

** _Eddie, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’,_ **Stirring, Venom huffed out a chuckle.

A beat.

His eyes narrowed contemplatively, **_That is, un__**less **you want to._ **

“I – kind of do? If you don’t mind,” Eddie tried not to wriggle his hips with enthusiasm in the tentacles’ grasp.

Venom was squinting at him again as if Eddie was the most bewildering creature to ever exist. **_I – don’t mind._**

“_Great_,” Grinning, Eddie maintained his expectant look at the Klyntar, frantically telling himself not to be too very disappointed if he was wrong. He prompted, “Am I – right about the next test? You’re going to compare by, ah. Giving me a hand?”

**_Hmmm. _**Venom licked his teeth, shooting a look at the holographic screen.

And then,

** _Yes._ **


End file.
